Tis my Master or Tis my Mate
by Cullen-chan
Summary: -GrimmIchi- When Grimmjow and Ichigo fall unconscious, their joint dream leads to interesting info. -Rate M for RAPE, ORAL, and some language as well as themes- Epilogue MAYBE...if you want it!


_**Tis my Master or Tis my Mate**_

**This is my Second GrimmIchi Lemon fic.**

**Rape and Oral…and Kenny is the bad guy…but he is so sketch sometimes, it just worked!**

**Szayel: Disclaimer please**

**Me: I OWN NOTHING! IF I DID IT WOULD BE GRIMMICHI and Syazel here would be locked in a room with a ceritan quincy…XD**

**Szayel: O.O –runs away-**

**Me: Gotta go catch my next fic, SEE YA!**

* * *

Ichigo and Grimmjow stood over the school baseball field. Ichigo sent a wave of energy and Grimmjow blocked.

This went on until they sent all there energy into one blast. Ichigo flew back and hit the school building while Grimmjow flew and collided head first with a chain fence. They were both tired of fighting and their bodies giving in, the both fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

A groan filled the room. On one side of the room was a bed, which was covered with a slender body dressed only in the simple white bath kimono that was given to him when he was taken from the store. His vibrant hair was unruly and messed against the pillow he was on. His hair contrasted against the teal silk bedding, as the bed contrasted greatly against the stark white walls.

When the male opened his eyes he was looking at the ceiling. His chocolate eyes taking in the perfect paint job on the ceiling. He sat up and noticed he wasn't hurting in his lower back, telling him he wasn't raped. He thought for a second and stood up. His bathing kimono flew open exposing him to the empty room. He quickly tied the string that held it together. He was about to walk out of the room when he saw a note taped to the wall next to the door.

Dear Slave,

I've filled a bath for you, and left some clothes that might fit you. Once you are cleaned and dressed, please walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. You will find someone that will help you find me.

Until then,

You're Master

The 'slave' raised an eyebrow and read it again. He yawned and went to bathe.

When he got into the bathroom, he saw a white, elegant kimono. It was made of pure silk and had teal and pink sakura trees on it. He also noticed the teal, very thin and very plain teal kimono for under the beautiful silk one. The teen sighed; his new master must have a thing for males in kimonos. He knew that this one would be no different. He would use him for his pleasure, what ever it was, then bring him back to the store for a 'cleaning' to be sold again. He just hoped this one wasn't like his last one, Kenpachi Zaraki.

-FLASHBACK-

"Master Kenpachi, please stop! It won't fit AHHH!" the teen screamed as he was penetrated with out preparation or lube. He was thrust into at an animalistic rate. He was crying from the pain in his rear and his spine. His hips were bruised by the hands that were grabbing them for an easier way to pick up speed. The slave found no pleasure like he usually did. He cried harder and his master grabbed the back of his head, pulling his head back by the hair there.

"Good Ichigo, what a good slut. After I'm done with you here, I'll return you. I don't need you anymore. You're just a used worthless slut and I need a pure angel, like you use to be." Kenpachi growled into Ichigo's ear. Ichigo let out a cry of pain as Kenpachi thrust in once more and released. He then stood up, pulling Ichigo with him and slapped him across the face. Ichigo fell to the ground holding his face.

"Slut lets go" Kenpachi growled getting dressed pulling Ichigo with him. From that day on Ichigo swore he would never fall in love with his master, because in the end they all ended up hurting him. Kenpachi was the same as his others. He was the same as Renji, Uryu, Chad, Byakuya, Kira, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya and Mayuri.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Ichigo was finished with his bath and stepped out and dried off. He slipped into the beautiful kimono and the sandals that were also left there for him. He toweled his hair and then started to follow the notes instructions. He walked down the hall. He took in the traditional style of the house. Ichigo also noticed the art. It was what most people called shinigami fighting monsters, or other shinigamis. Ichigo let a soft smile cross his face then he went on his trek for the kitchen.

When he reached the kitchen there was a teal woman. She had long blond hair washing her hands at the sink. She was wearing a white kimono with teal lining. Her top was too small, so it showed off her stomach. She was also wearing a medical mask over the lower part of her face.

"Oh Hello, You must be his new pet. I was told to retrieve you when you arrived at the kitchen. My name is Halibel; I will be here for anything you need. For now though lets get you to your master, he is quite excited to meet you" she said walking out of the kitchen and towards what looked like the back of the house.

When they got to the place they were going, Halibel slid the door open and walked in, taking Ichigo's wrist and pulled him in.

"Master Grimmjow, your pet is here" Halibel said, pushing Ichigo so he was kneeling on the floor, with his head bowed. Ichigo sighed and waited for him to have someone ugly or fat or even both. They would probably have a horrible temper and beat him. He was going to look up when he heard a god like laugh.

"Halibel, please don't force my pet to stay curled on the floor. You may stand up. Halibel thank you, you may leave. I believe Yammy is looking for you." The man said. Halibel giggled and quickly left.

"My pet please stand up" the man said. Ichigo slowly lifted himself from the ground. He noticed that his kimono had no dust on it, which was until he noticed that he got a small bit of dirt on the sleeves. Ichigo tried to wipe it off, but failed by rubbing it in. Ichigo knew what his master Byakuya did when he messed up a very expensive kimono and he figured that this master would be the same.

"You have some dirt on your kimono" the man said. Ichigo got onto the floor and bowed. He knew that groveling usually got him a softer beating.

"I'm sorry master. I'll clean it myself. Please don't beat me" Ichigo whispered. He was going to keep looking down when he felt a hand go under his chin and pull it so he was looking up.

"Open your eyes please" the man said. When Ichigo opened his eyes he came face to face with a beautiful man. He had teal hair and deep teal eyes. He was slightly tan and well built. Ichigo let out a soft gasp and a blush covered his face. He tried to look down again, but his master held him where he was.

"Now I heard about your last few owners, Let me just tell you I'm nothing like them. I plan on taking care of you and treating you like you deserve. Now your kimono has a small amount of dirt on it. When you take it off tonight to sleep, I will have Yammy clean it, for now though, let us walk through the garden." Ichigo watched as his master stood up and ran a hand through his hair. Ichigo held another gasp. He was wearing a teal suit with a teal undershirt and a white tie. Ichigo tried to stand quickly, but ended up tripping on his kimono and fell on top of his master.

"M-M-Master, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too, I swear." Ichigo stuttered, trying to get up slowly. He was almost was up, when all of a sudden he was pushed on his back and he had someone over him. When he opened his eyes he was staring into teal eyes. Ichigo didn't know what took over him, but he leaned up and captured his master's lips. Ichigo saw those fireworks that people see in the movies, and his stomach as flipping like crazy. His arms wrapped around the teal man's neck when he felt his master kiss back with more passion then any other kiss he had ever shared. They went at it for about 3 minutes until Ichigo pulled away to get air.

"Mmm, I'm so glad I listened to that Zaraki card and picked you." Grimmjow said leaning in again. Ichigo's mind flashed pictures of that night he was raped by Kenpachi. Ichigo pushed Grimmjow and backed up as fair as he could, which was the wall.

"Why would you talk to that monster? What did he tell you, that I'm a slut, an un-pure, filthy slut? Did you choose me because you thought I would be easy, that I would be a good lay and then easy to throw away." Ichigo cried curled up into a ball, crying into his knees. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo in sheer horror; he didn't mean to make his pet upset. Grimmjow cursed himself for talking about that power hungry man. Grimmjow stood up and walked over to his cry pet. He bent down and took the boy into his arms and carried him bridal style. Ichigo instantly stopped crying and looked at Grimmjow.

"Master where are you taking me" Ichigo asked clinging to his master's shirt so he wouldn't fall. Grimmjow chuckled and walked up stairs and into the bedroom opposite of the one he had slept in before.

When they were in the room, Ichigo noticed it was beautiful. There was a king size bed covered with silk bedding like the other room, the walls were a deep teal and there were blue and orange roses around the room. There was art every where and then Ichigo noticed the two closets. He wiggled until his master placed him on the floor. Ichigo walked around and smelled the roses. He was about to smell a blue rose when his master came up behind him.

"Pet I must apologize; I didn't mean to upset you earlier in my study. I just was thanking him for telling me to pick you. He said nothing else. I mentioned I wanted a pet, all he said what the Uruhara shop has Ichigo Kurosaki, get him, then we dropped the subject. I don't get pets to use them. I get my pets so I can find my true love. Halibel was once my pet, but I noticed she loved Yammy. That told me she wasn't the one for me. I buy my pets, if they aren't the ones I let them stay with me and find true love somewhere else." Grimmjow said turning Ichigo around to look at him. He took a blue rose and broke the stem. He placed it behind Ichigo's ear and kissed his lips once. Ichigo smiled and hugged Grimmjow strongly.

"It is my fault master. I let my self act like a human, I'm here to serve you and only you and for that I'm sorry." Ichigo stated bowing once he let go of the hug. Grimmjow sighed.

"Pet, you are a human. You may act like yourself here. I don't need you to do my chores. I am able to walk, and if necessary, pleasure myself. I will only take you if you want me to take you." Grimmjow said kissing Ichigo on the neck and then up to the jaw. Ichigo let out a long moan and leaned into the kisses. Grimmjow smirked against Ichigo's neck and started to suck on his neck. While Ichigo was preoccupied by the kissing and sucking, Grimmjow walked them to the bed and pushed Ichigo down on it.

The kissing continued while Grimmjow started to untie the obi that was holding Ichigo's kimono together. He slipped a hand inside the kimono and let his hand roam Ichigo's chest. Ichigo let out a loud gasp and arched against Grimmjow.

"Master please" Ichigo pleaded. Grimmjow smirked and started kissing down Ichigo's chest. With each kiss Ichigo either gasped or let out a loud, short moan. When Grimmjow was right above the part of Ichigo's body he desired most there was a pounding on the door.

"Master Grimmjow, Master, we have visitors. They demand to see you" said the person on the other side of the door. Grimmjow growled and stood up. He was almost standing when Ichigo sat up and pulled him into another kiss. Grimmjow smiled and kissed back.

"Pet I must go. Dress in what ever you please and come down stairs. I want everyone to see my new pet; you will meet everyone that lives in this house as well as our guest. Now hurry up, the meeting is in the living room, just listen for the voices." Grimmjow said. He kissed Ichigo's forehead and then fixed his suit and went to the meeting. Ichigo laid back on the bed a sighed, so far not loving this master was hard. Ichigo knew that if he were the kimono he would be uncomfortable at the meeting and his master said wear anything.

Ichigo smirked, he walked over to Grimmjow's closet and pulled out a jersey with the number 6 on it, it looked like a soccer jersey. Jeagerjaques was on the back and Arrancar and in white letters on the front of the teal jersey. Ichigo smirked and pulled the jersey on, then went into the drawers. It looked like Grimmjow had bought some jeans in his size, because so far everyone in the house was bigger then him. He found a pair of skinny jeans. He pulled them on, they clung to him tightly. Ichigo smiled as he looked in the mirror, he hopped Grimmjow didn't mind his shirt being used. Ichigo sighed, and then he noticed his glasses were on the dresser. He put them on and walked out of the room. He got to the kitchen when Halibel say him and laughed. Ichigo blushed and turned to change, think she thought he looked bad.

"He hasn't looked at his soccer jersey in forever. You look great; you're going to make everyone drool in there. But before you go I must warn you, Kenpachi was one of the assholes that barged into the master's house. He isn't going to hurt you, but if you fell uncomfortable just get up and come to the kitchen for a while. Grimmjow and the others know who Kenpachi is, and will understand if you leave." Halibel said rubbing Ichigo's back as she pushed him into a room. Ichigo sighed and slid the door open to the living room and walked in. Everyone looked up; Grimmjow's eyes grew wide as he looked at the shirt Ichigo was wearing. Ichigo shut the door and walked around Kenpachi and sat next to Grimmjow. Once he was settled the conversation started up again.

Ichigo started to daydream when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked and saw that Kenpachi was talking to him, and Grimmjow was trying to get his attention.

"I'm sorry, may you repeat the question Mr. Zaraki" Ichigo said politely. Kenpachi let a freaky smirk cross his face. He stood up so he was towering over him.

"I still want my fight. You promised me a fight and now I want it." Kenpachi said getting two close to Ichigo. Ichigo closed his eyes and stood up and started to walk to the kitchen. The only problem was that Kenpachi they were going to fight and started to follow. When Ichigo got to the kitchen he leaned against the counter and sighed.

"Lets go slut you promised" Kenpachi said. Ichigo jumped.

"I'm not going to fight you. I don't need to fight you because you are no longer my master. Therefore all ties to you are cut" Ichigo growled stepping closer to Kenpachi. Kenpachi growled and stepped closer.

"I want my promised fight" Kenpachi growled. Ichigo stepped forward and poked Kenpachi in the chest.

"And I didn't want to be raped, but we don't always get what we want do we" Ichigo asked, his voice a low growl. Kenpachi growled and punched Ichigo in the jaw sending him into the counter. There was a sickening crack where Ichigo's head hit his head. The last thing he saw before he passed out was Yammy and Grimmjow attacking Kenpachi.

Ichigo let out a moan of pain as he opened his eyes to the bright light. He covered his eyes and felt the lights dim.

"I'm sorry; I forgot that your eyes would hurt when exposed to light. You took quite a fall there Ichigo; Master Grimmjow was quite worried about you" Said the very pale man. Ichigo looked at him a blinked constantly. The man raised a raven eyebrow.

"My name is Ulquiorra; I'm the healer along with my wife Orihime. She is with Grimmjow, getting him to sleep. She should be back soon." Just as he said that a busty red head walked in. She smiled to Ichigo and waved.

"Is he asleep" Ulquiorra asked. Orihime nodded and walked over to Ichigo.

"How are you feeling" She questioned. Ichigo sat up slowly, and in small intervals so he wouldn't get too dizzy. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Orihime and Ulquiorra grabbed him when he started to wobble. Ichigo walked slowly towards the door. He noticed he was only in the jersey and a pair of boxers.

"Where are you going" Orihime asked opening the door. Ichigo smiled and walked out of the room and stood in the hallway.

"I'm going to take care of my master." Was Ichigo's response as he took of down the hall, he had to walk slowly or he would get to dizzy. He heard Orihime giggle and Ulquiorra chuckle at his determination. He felt someone pick him up and saw that Ulquiorra was carrying him and Orihime was going to open and close the door.

When they got there, Orihime looked in and saw that Grimmjow was out cold because of the sleeping pills. Orihime pulled down the covers for Ichigo to get in. Ichigo smiled when Ulquiorra put him down and nodded for them to leave. The couple nodded and smiled and left the room. Ichigo walked over to the bed and crawled in. He heard Grimmjow groan and he smiled. Ichigo wiggled over till he was curled up into Grimmjow. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo and pulled him closer.

"Ichi-pet, love you" Grimmjow murmured. Ichigo smiled and kissed his lips softly. Ichigo's head was under Grimmjow's chin and his arms around his waist. When he was completely comfortable he fell asleep next to his master.

Ichigo woke up earlier the Grimmjow and looked at their position. They hadn't moved once the whole night. Ichigo stretched slightly and let out a hiss when the pillow touched the sore part of his head. Ichigo curled back up to Grimmjow and smiled.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and kissed his forehead, then right below each eye, then his nose. Then finally he kissed Grimmjow's lips softly. Grimmjow seemed to like that because a soft smile crossed his face. Ichigo started to run his fingers through Grimmjow's hair, using his nails ever so slightly. There was a deep purr like sound from Grimmjow. Ichigo chuckled and kept doing it for a good 20 minutes. That was until Grimmjow started to wake up. Ichigo rolled so he was on the opposite side of the bed and curled into a ball whimpering.

Grimmjow woke with a groan and sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked around and sighed. He then heard a whimper and felt the bed shake slightly. He looked over and saw Ichigo was curled up in the bed. Grimmjow let out a sigh of relief and pulled the teen into his lap. Ichigo kept up his sleeping act. Grimmjow kissed Ichigo on the top of his head and sighed, rocking back and forth.

"Ichigo I was worried sick. I thought I was going to lose you. I know you probably don't want to love your master, because you're afraid that they might be like Kenpachi, but I swear that I would never hurt you. I love you, I swear I do." Grimmjow whispered into Ichigo's hair softly kissing every so often. Ichigo smiled and looked up.

"Love you too master" Ichigo said kissing Grimmjow passionately. Grimmjow groaned and kissed back. Grimmjow pulled off his sleeping pants and boxers and then took off Ichigo's boxers and his shirt. Grimmjow pushed the teen back and kissed passionately then kissed him down his body.

The red head haired boy gasped, and jerked his hips as his master's tongue dipped down along his navel and even lower still. With one hand his mate roughly tweaked one of his rosy nipples, and Ichigo cried out in pain. But that's just how he liked it. Rough. He liked anything his partner liked. He was completely under the other boys spell. One look into his teal eyes and Ichigo was so far gone. His heart leapt up in his chest, and even after the boy was long gone, he was still left in a high he could not come down from.

"Say it...." the teal haired young man whispered huskily, reaching down and sliding his hand slowly along his lover's shaft.

"Nnhh.." Ichigo bit his tongue to stop from crying out again. How did he do it? How could this one boy make him feel so damn good?

"Say it!" He stroked Ichigo's erect member up and down with one hand, the other one holding the golden haired boys hips from jerking up.

"Please..." Ichigo couldn't tell if he had heard or not.

"Please what?" The voice was cold, and seemingly uncaring.

"Please....don't toy with me......I need it! Take me!" Ichigo half yelled, tears in his eyes.

His wish was granted, and he felt a warm mouth slide over the head of his cock. He gasped as the wonderful pressure left him, and tried desperately to push into the warm slick cavern.

The male's small pink tongue licked his slit, and trailed downward, leaving a small trail of saliva as he went.

A single hand pumped his manhood faster and faster, the master's mouth sucking on the tip of his cock, licking up the pre-cum that lingered there. He thrust into that mouth, begging for more.

Ichigo was reaching his peak, and he tried to warn the other of what he most certainly knew was to come. His pants became cries, and with one final thrust, he came, shooting jet after jet of silky white cum into his rival's mouth.

Ichigo slumped down against the many soft pillows that lay askew on his bed. Sticky and tired, he hesitantly snuggled closer to the boy next to him, resting his head on the others chest.

"Grimmjow I love you" Ichigo said as he kissed the male.

* * *

"Kurosaki-san, wake up, please. We need you in this fight. Please." A voice said. Ichigo's eyes popped open as he looked around. He was dressed in his shinigami uniform, his hair and face caked with blood.

"What happened" Ichigo asked, looking at his friends. Rukia smiled and hugged him.

"You and Grimmjow were fighting and you both got knocked out. We brought you both to Uruhara's shop to heal. He is locked down stairs with Tessai. He said when you wake up to come down to calm Grimmjow down." Renji said. Ichigo nodded and stood up. He quickly walked to the training ground under the shop. Tessai nodded and left the room without saying a word. Ichigo looked at the pissed looking Espada sitting on a rock.

"Shinigami, did you have the dream" was the first thing out of his mouth. Ichigo eyes grew wide and he nodded slowly. Grimmjow growled and punched a hole in the rock.

"Damn it, do you know what this means. Do you know how much trouble it can get us in? We are mates damn it, we are linked and no one else will make us happy. I'm mates with a shinigami that is trying to kill me, fucking great." Grimmjow said turning around and facing another rock with his arms crossed. Ichigo smiled and ran to hug Grimmjow from behind. Grimmjow grunted at the impact and turned to see the shinigami clinging to him. He sighed and looked at the red head.

"I'll try and be a good mate" Ichigo said softly. Grimmjow laughed and kissed Ichigo fully on the lips, getting instant response from the teen.

* * *

**  
**

**OK! So this is my first chapter for this…the second on will be a epilogue, just saying what's going on!**

**This is my second GrimmIchi lemon…and either my 2nd or third…I think 2nd lemon. Give me a break please!**

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? DOES IT NEED WORK?**


End file.
